When the weasel saw the full moon
by Mafagafos
Summary: Crappy title I know XD.Charlie is spending some time in 12, Grimmauld Place with Lupin and discover they have a lot in common. SLASH Lupin/Charlie.


Glowing silver and blue, through each end, spiked and messy. The way the moon light coming from the only and barred window in the room made Remus wolf form fur stand out. You could see he was angry by the way every fur in his back line were up, and of course showing his teeth, threating pointing his claws and the unpleasant low roar could also be warnings of that. Really a lot for the young mind of Charlie Weasley to processes, his only thought at the moment was "I'm going to die", down on the floor and retreating frightened.

His back now on the wall and Lupin only a few steps distant, the red haired gathered courage some how and raised his wand. The simple shield made his attacker bounce a little, that was every thing he needed, a quick turn a snap sound and he was again on the other side of the door. Still hearing the werewolf inside crying of anger and destroying all things inside searching confused for his pray. Still shaking and shocked the boy managed to lock the door again with a charm ( He had to unlock it in the first place because simply apparating in there would certainly make the animal inside mad..... not that the situation turned different from that scenario ).

Morning came. In the row Charlie passed by Sirius Black who was carrying folded clean cloths an with a wand on top.

"Good morning Charlie, how was your night this time ? I hope Moony didn't keep you awake, he sure made a lot a noise this night " Sirius was clearly happy to have guests again.

"No...Not at all" Giving a small smile he lowered his head and quickly went downstairs felling uneasy.

Sitting alone in the big table at the dinning room he reflected the previous night events over breakfast. Stating for himself that what he did was truly a stupid impulsive idea, but he just couldn't regret it. When Dumbledore invited him to join the order he made clear that his main job was recruiting other members from other countries, well, this time he was asked to come to 12 Grimmauld Place for a special job and give reports of his progress.

Being hosted by Sirius Black he also discovered that he would have company of another guest, Remus Lumpin. Charlie had heard of him before, his brothers Ron, George and Fred told what a wonderful defense against the dark arts professor he was. Black also told a lot about his school years friend. It didn't take long he new all the details about his host life as refugee, the scape from Azkaban to sneaking inside Hogwarts castle, and how in the shrinking shackle the two friends were reunited once again.

Very amazed by the stories the Weasley boy also did a lot of talking with Lupin, someone ,he found out, very pleasant to have a conversation with. A smart man and skilled with magical creatures (at least the harmful ones), Charlie's favorites. The ex-professor also showed a lot of interest in the boy knowledge of animals and his unusual job in Romania. The lycanthropy topic soon became "usual", never having interacted with one he was curious about the implications of living with a animal inside you that gently comes to say hello three nights every month.

Their first talk about the subject went naturally:

"Going through it is....remarkable, yes, you put it in an rather accurate way. Harsh as well of course, but it gets a little more bare able after you've done it for most part of your live" Lupin concluded with a nod of his head a look of kindness to Charlie.

"Hum...." Now the boy was caught with nothing to say, the experience put so emotionally, he could know all about it in theory but they had entered in a whole new realm. So instead of saying something he gazed upon the fire burning vividly in the fireplace.

After a few minutes Lupin braked the silence:  
"I take that your interest in my condition comes from work related matters?"

"Yeah, my passion are dragons but I do enjoy every animal related situation!" He said it with a broad smile, that slowly vanished once he realized that he probably sounded awfully rude talking like take about the man.

"I mean.....you are not a dragon,no wait, I meant... boggarts! Sorry Prof. Lupin, I didn't meant it that way, I certainly don't take your condition as study material or work related matter.... I talked without thinking first" Red as his hair he waited for a very angry Lupin to scold him, but instead he heard the sound of laughter. Unless he was going crazy just like that he could swear the man was actually laughing at him.

"Oh please, don't worry about it! It is actually refreshing to talk about it like this. Most people just get awkward or scared that I might get mad and seek revenge on the next full moon" He tapped the boy's shoulder lightly.

A nice conversation, and now he felt like the worst man to ever walk on earth, again. Remus had taken it very well then, but what if he knew? Unable to control his curiosity Charlie carefully noted which room of the old house Sirius helped his friend install in before the full moon rose up in the sky and then waited. Past mid-night the transformation had taken place long ago and Black was already in bed.

When he entered the room the more silent and still he could he witnessed the most amazing vision of his life so far, an adult werewolf fully transformed in sleeping position by the window, making the moon light bath his body entirely. Mouth opened, gazing as if striked by an stunning spell. He knew it was against any better judgment, he knew the danger very well, then why the only word crossing his mind in that instant was "beautiful" ?

It didn't take long for the wolf react to his visit, it went pretty badly, in a split of a second Charlie hit the ground to scape being severely hurt by Lupin's claws, an then luckily he some how manage to dissapearate. Shaking his head to blow way this memorie that was still very vivid in his head he ate another bite of his scrambled eggs and turned his thoughts to the other pestering idea knocking his head.

Would Lupin be able to remember ? From all the books he read on the subject none could clarify how much a person could remember of the transformed period, it seems to vary from person to person. Lupin was dealing with it since his childhood and during a whole year drank the wolfsbane potion. The odds were against Charlie.

Just how great would be the man's rage if he remembered that a silly boy resolved to voyeur upon his most privet time? Facing the chances of being bite, letting the wolf scape his prison, the house and maybe bite many more. As if those scenarios weren't bad enough Lupin would fell terrible after. Charlie had settled for "truly a stupid impulsive idea" before? More like the "biggest bat crap a retarded human could ever do" now.

There is no way he could go away with that, Lupin wouldn't past by this! Oh no! Charlie would be lucky if he ended up as a snack for his dragons by the end of the day. All the enjoyable talks with Remus Lupin gone, God! Shivers went down his spine, not talking to Lupin again...he felt so close those few days to him, some how the man just get to Charlie in a way he missed. Romania is a far away place to be, and he wasn't working that far away for just nothing, neither he was inventing excuses not to visit his family ( a "crack" of distance away in magic terms) for that matter.

"Damn" He sighted and finished his meal in one last spoon. There were not going to be any more enthusiastic "Good morning Charlie my boy" greetings (It was like he could hear the man saying it) in a kidding tone to seal his breakfast from now on. "I'm gonna miss those!" and gave on final big sight.

"You know the usual response to 'good morning' is usually , well , 'good morning' "

Charlie turned quickly, he couldn't believe his eyes. Stunned, he stayed there with his mouth opened , without any response.

"Are you all right ? Sirius cooking can't be THAT harmful, at least not to someone your age" Lupin tried once more to get a reaction from the boy.

By now Charlie wasn't a blind worm nor an anorexic rat, a not gold goldfish, a tiny tiny zip in a blue bullfrog best back or the leavings of one thank God!  
"I'M NOT BULLFROG CARP !?!?!?" Charlie said exasperated and a bit too loud looking a bit insane with his his popping like that.

"Hum...no, Why would you ?" Lupin lifted one eyebrow really hight worried that Sirius food might really been harmful.

"Cus you were going to do it?" Charlie was recoiling a little now.

"Well....yes" He finally admitted making the boy's internal organs to drop "But I hope you are able to bock it after a few times...did Sirius told you about that ? I said that I wanted to be the one tell you about the training"

OK, now Charlie's mind was going on loops, just what blue bullfrog best crap was Lupin talking about ? "What are you talking about ?" If his face said 'crazy' a moment ago now it was screaming it.

"The training sections that Dumbledore suggested, I thought you already knew about it judging by your comment". Lupin sat next to Charlie in the table "Did you ?"

"Dumbledore suggested training sections?" Now the conversations was going thought a more understandable place for his brain.

"Yes, that's it. We all know you are more than capable of taking care of your self, but your still only 24 and he wondered if some training wouldn't do you good, getting more involved with the order means getting into more danger, since I'm here in the same time as you are and I was a defence against the dark arts teacher for a nice year Dumbledore thought it would do you really good to learn some things from me, and that would give a great way to fill in my hours beside the joy of anticipating the full moon. Preparing sections, training duelling, I think it will be great, so, what do you say?" Lupin finished the sentence with a big smile and grabbed a hold of Charlie's arm.

As for Charlie, he seemed that he could burst into tears any second now.  
"I'm not going to be blue bullfrog best crap then!"

"Of course not, but what is that fixation with the animal crap?"

"Oh, no, don't worry that's just...I think I didn't wake up entirely yet! That's it! Can you excuse me for a moment Remus?" Not waiting for the answer he left the room and went to the bathroom where he could clean his face from all the cold sweat and calm down his beating heart, leaving Lupin to carefully smell the bowel where the rest of the scrambled eggs Sirius prepared was.

Holding in the sink with both hands he realized what just hapened, not only the fact that Lupin had no recollection of his wolf night but that instead of repealing and stop talking to him, they were going to spend even more time together! Privet time together! Calming his heart down had no use, it was once more racing in the boy's chest. He knew he fancied man from a young age, and Lupin was definitely a nice example of one, but that was going to fast, Charlie didn't know why though.

He finally decided to make his way back to the kitchen, Lupin was still waiting there and opened another broad smiled when he stepped in, broad but tired, he could see now just how much the full moon night took from him. He looked bitten, there was big bags below his eyes he looked pale and had a few cut in his face. He didn't took the time to notice before when he was sure that spending the rest of his life as a little farm animal was his fate.

"Were are waiting for the full moon phase to pass and you are in good shape again before we starting the training right ?" Charlie asked worried.

"We are, thank you for yout comprehension" Lupin nodded.

"Well I'm worried, you look really tired. This thing demands of more lot of you then I thought" The boy was blushing now.

Lupin look at his new pupil a bit curious and then said " Thank you for worrying, Is really kind of you" He waved for Charlie to sit again "Having some one to share my tiredness is re comfortable,but you don't look like someone who had a good night sleep either"

"Err... I just had to... see something before I went to sleep, it took more time and energy then I planed to". The two of them started once more one of those conversation Charlie liked so much.

"I see, sometimes I tend to do that myself, I might get a bit over exited with my studies and readings" He slowly circulated the plate in front of him with his fingertips before going on "Having to share all of it helps a lot" A warming, small and impressively kind smile illuminated the professor's face.

Blushing a bit again Charlie found something to keep his mind of Lupin's lips. He pushed Sirius's scrambled eggs bowel in front of Lupin "Here, you have to eat right if you want to recover then, come on". Although Lupin understood his kind gesture he couldn't avoid just sit there staring into the bowel speechless...he sure wasn't going any near that, he might as well have to jinx it!


End file.
